The following description relates to air cycle machines and, more specifically, to a super-cooled heat exchanger of an air cycle machine with anti-icing capability.
Various systems of modern aircraft are becoming more integrated with each other. Often, major systems of such aircraft are becoming highly coupled in order to minimize weight, reduce envelope and maximize overall performance. For example, one such system integration that is now being considered is the integration of the aircraft environmental control system (ECS) and the turbine gas generation fuel system (FS).